leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
VPBE
* Skins da Friaca Irada 2014 * Skins do Festival Lunar 2015 * Recolorização das texturas de vários campeões * Novo Modo de Jogo Legend of the Poro King (Lenda do Rei Poro) |Último = 25/11/2014 |Relacionados = * Fórum da Comunidade PBE (Inglês) |Anterior = |Próximo = Conteúdo Futuro }} Abaixo você encontrará uma lista completa de novos recursos, skins e mudanças de balanceamento que estão atualmente ativos no PBE, relativo ao servidor live. Essas mudanças são experimentais e podem estar sujeitas a mudar. Por favor não replique essa informação em nenhum outro lugar do site. Um registro que foi riscado é uma mudança que foi revertida durante o ciclo atual ou uma mudança que não foi para o live no ciclo anterior. Essas mudanças podem retornar em uma data posterior, mas serão removidas desse artigo se não foram vistas por um ciclo inteiro. Previsão V4.21 :Nada a reportar. Novas Skins na Loja As seguintes skins foram adicionadas à loja: * Geneal ** ( ) * Lua Sangrenta ** ( ) ** ( ) * Friaca Irada ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) Os seguintes Ícones de Invocador foram adicionados: ProfileIcon743 Battlecast Poro.jpg|Battlecast Poro ProfileIcon744 Gentleman Poro.jpg|Gentleman Poro ProfileIcon745 Ghost Poro.jpg|Ghost Poro ProfileIcon746 Astro Poro.jpg|Astro Poro ProfileIcon747 Dragon Poro.jpg|Dragon Slayer Poro ProfileIcon748 King Poro.jpg|King Poro ProfileIcon749 Poro Attack.jpg|Poro Attack As seguintes Skins de Ward foram adicionadas: Poro Ward.jpg|Poro Ward Astro Poro Ward.jpg|Astro Poro Ward Gentleman Poro Ward.jpg|Gentleman Poro Ward PVP.net ;Sistema de Replay * O Sistema de Replay foi retirado do PBE, mas ainda está em desenvolvimento. ;The Poro King * Blind Pick (with bans) on Howling Abyss with added elements of Dodgeball and Poros. * Champions gain the following summoner spells: ** Poro Toss - Hurls a poro forward in the line that deals true damage to the first enemy hit. If Poro Toss hits an enemy you gain the ability to cast Poro Dash for 3 seconds, which causes you to dash to the target. Using Poro Dash will reduce the cooldown of Poro Toss by 5 seconds. (20 second cooldown) *** Each player is followed around by two poros, which are their ammunition. Players can customise the appearance of their poros with the Battlecast, Gentleman, Shadow Isles, Astronaut and Dragon Slayer summoner icons. *** Poros cannot be blocked by spell shields or Wind Wall - because they are animals, not spells! ** To The King! - Hitting an enemy champion with Poro Toss earns your team 1 Poro Mark. Upon reaching 10 Poro Marks, you will summon the Poro King. While the king is active, neither team can score Poro Marks and your team gains the ability to cast To The King!, which dashes you to your king's side (10 second cooldown). *** The King is an extremely powerful minion who will assist in pushing down the lane. In addition to a large amount of health, a health/mana regeneration aura and a built in poro-cannon, the King will intercept enemy Poro Tosses within a radius much larger than his standard collision hitbox (highlighted for all players to see). *** The team's current Poro Marks are disabled next to the kills and assists at the top of the screen. ;Team Builder * Team Builder will now remember your last played champion, position and role when you start a new match. This is saved across multiple log-in sessions. * Captains and their buddies can now change their champion, position and role all the way up until the Captain starts looking for additional players, changed from locking them out once the Captain starts choosing the role/position of additional players. League of Legends General ;Towers * Vanguard and Lightning Rod now have non-placeholder artwork. * Vanguard's tooltip has been significantly improved to distinguish between the self-shielding and ally-shielding, as well noting that the self-shield only works on champions. Campeões ; * Nova campeã. ;Texture Rebalance Part 4 * - Classic, Shamrock, Coral Reef, Marble and Obsidian. * - Classic, Frozen, Yellow Jacket, Surgeon, Blood Moon and Warlord. * - Classic, Infernal, General and Jade Dragon. * - Classic, Commando, Imperial, Viscero and Winged Hussar. ; * ** Cast range increased to Global from 1100. You can now dash to any soldier regardless of how far away it is. ; * Stats ** Base damage increased to 52.376 from 50.376. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 8.36 (+0.8) from 6 (+0.75). * ** Now passively generates 1 stack every 6 seconds. ** No longer generates stacks from unit kills. ** No longer generates stacks from using Twin Fang against champions. ** Bonuses rescaled to 100 / 250 / 500 stacks from 75 / 200 / 400. Note that on average the bonuses are unlocked quicker. * ** Fixed a bug where the delay was varying between 0.25 seconds and 0.5 seconds. *** Delay increased to 0.4 from 0.35. Fixing the bug proved to be a major buff. ** Base damage lowered to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Bonus movement speed is now 20% at all ranks instead of 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 %. * ** No longer refunds mana. ** Enemies damaged by Twin Fang will take 25% increased damage from poison for 5 seconds, stacking up to two times. ** AP ratio changed to 55% at all ranks from 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 %. ** Mana cost changed to from . ** The following was planned but unknown if it was shipped: You can now "queue" Twin Fang by attempting to cast it while on cooldown, to make it immediately cast when available. ; * **Cooldown increased to 80 seconds from 60. **If Feast scores the kill on a minion or monster, the cooldown is reduced by 50% and the mana cost is refunded. ; * ** Fiddlestick's spells (including Dread) and attacks reduce his target's magic resistance by 10 for 3 seconds. * ** Targets can now only be silenced once. ** Will now prioritize enemies it has not yet damaged. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 / 8 seconds from 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10. * ** Bonus armor increased to 20 / 35 / 50 from 25 / 35 / 45 . ** Base bonus magic resist changed to 20 / 35 / 50 from 25 / 35 / 45. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 20 from 25. ; * ** Will now also damage all enemies within Slicing Maelstrom, even if they do not have any Marks of the Storm on them. * *: Little known facts: Slicing Maelstrom will only damage one enemy champion at a time, determined randomly; and an enemy can only be damaged three times in total. ** Damage interval improved to 0.25 seconds at every rank instead of 0.5 / 0.4 / 0.33. ** Cannot strike the same enemy more than once every 0.5 seconds (previously could strike the same target every time). ** Storm duration increased to 6 / 10 / 15 seconds from 3 / 4 / 5. This was a tooltip error. ; * ** Nocturne gains substantially increased movement speed while moving toward feared enemies. ; * ** Damage changed to 80 / 125 / 170 / 215 / 260 from 40 / 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 . * ** On-hit damage changed to of target's maximum health}} from 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 . ** Total aura damage changed to 40 / 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 from 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 . * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 seconds from 11 at all ranks. ** Base damage reduced to 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 from 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260. ** Slow duration reduced to 1.5 seconds at all ranks from 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 / 2.25 / 2.5. ; * ** Energy cost reduced to 100 from 120. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 seconds from 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6. * ** Now deals 20% bonus damage to monsters. ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 2 from 4.676. ** Health regeneration growth reduced to 0.5 from 0.7. * ** Passive AP ratio increased to from . *** Maximum AP ratio increased to from . ; * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 345 from 340. * ** Cooldown decreased to 4 at all ranks from 5 / 4.75 / 4.5 / 4.25 / 4. ; * ** Damage increased to 80/130/180/230/280 from 80/120/160/200/240. ** Tooltip now displays that Zac will spawn extra chunks if he hits multiple enemy champions. Items ; / / * Mana Font regeneration increased to 2% from 1.5%. ; * Base on-hit damage reduced to 25 from 40. ; * Mana regeneration reduced to 50% from 60%. ; * Recipe cost increased to 400 from 0. * Total cost increased to 750 from 450. ; * Total cost increased to 1740 from 1440. ; (reintroduced) * New recipe: + 350g = 850g. ; * New recipe: + + 730g = 2440g. ; * New recipe: + + 1250g = 2850g. * Magic resistance increased to 50 from 40. ; * Health restore increased to 300 from 200. ; * No longer reduces the cooldown of Smite by 15 seconds. ; * Challenging Smite's on-hit true damage is now 3X over 3 seconds instead of X true damage per hit, duration refreshing on subsequent hits. Effectively, Skirmisher's Saber no longer scales with attack speed/multi-strike. ; * Execution threshold increased to 240 from 200 . ; * Execution threshold increased to 400 from 200 . May supports no longer struggle to trigger Spoils of War late game! :The following items have been removed from the game (previously available on Twisted Treeline, Crystal Scar and Howling Abyss): * * * :The following items have been removed from maps other than Sumoner's Rift: ; * Removed from Howling Abyss. * Removed from Twisted Treeline. ; * Removed from Twisted Treeline. Summoner Spells ; * ** Stun now triggers on every 6 attacks instead of every 5 attacks. Upcoming :The following changes have been teased by Riot, but are not yet active on the PBE. ;Champion Update Schedule :Riot will no longer be issuing complimentary refunds on recent purchases that receive significant visual or gameplay changes. Instead, they are now disclosing which champions are set to receive significant changes and are advising players to reconsider their purchases Champion update schedule. * - Visual upgrade and gameplay changes * - Visual upgrade and gameplay changes ;Refer A Friend :Botting has become a serious issue for new players and it's largely the RAF program that enables it with it's massive IP/RP generation (which itself leads to real-world trading problem, as the referral-holder accounts are usually sold). At the moment, 70% of accounts with 10 or more friend referrals have made use of bots; and 99% of accounts with 100 or more referrals have made use of bots. The skin rewards are also becoming infeasible for players to obtain honestly - so we're overhauling the system. * Each friend who reaches level 10 will grant 1000 IP, up to 5 friends (with no rewards thereafter). * 3 referrals will award . * 5 referrals will award . * All players on the current system (25 referrals for Warwick and 50 for Twitch) will be upgraded automatically and rewards will be back-dated (i.e. if you already have 5 referrals you'll instantly get all rewards). ** Players on the original system will not be upgraded automatically (the one where you get a trip to Riot with tens of thousands of friend referrals). References cs:VPBE de:VPBE en:VPBE es:VPBE